Marcus
Although Marcus is mostly portrayed as a War Hero or even a legendary badass super soldier, in his mind, he is not. The story surrounding Marcus is very emotionally sad. He lost his best friend, almost like a brother to him, lost his father in war, his wife died in his earlier life and his heart warming mother passed away from illness. All this really gets to Marcus, and true to say, his only known weakness....is Family. Marcus usually remains secluded from his comrade counterparts, and tends to appear emotionally upset, often with his head held down or speaking little to no words when socially interacted with. The Daedric God of Harmony (Valera) had seen his past and the perpetual torment he has gone through..and brought tears to her eyes, which she has never done before. Valera then convinced Steros not to try and attempt an assassination on Marcus for this very reason. After viewing his side of life, Steros's thoughts changed quickly, and began to sympathize with the lone soldier. During after hours, when Marcus was sitting in the cargo bay with his head held low, Valera appeared to him in illusion. Valera was surprised to see no reaction from Marcus when she first appeared. Valera: Hello Marcus......I know your story, and it breaks my heart... Marcus: Yeah.... Valera: I wish there was a way to bring your family back...but they are enjoying themselves in the afterlife...trust me, I know. (Valera becomes shocked when she sees Marcus briefly smile) Marcus: I just wish....I just wish I had done more....(Marcus quietly begins to sob emotionally) Valera: You done all that you could, and regardless of anything, they are in a better place..... Marcus: I'm still a failure...I don't deserve this power...I should be dead Valera: They ar------ Marcus: Please...just stop. I know they ain't amongst your kingdom, they are in the under world, suffering at the hands of Steros. Valera: And you aren't vengeful? Marcus: Tell me how to get there...please Valera: You'll get there...just follow your path (Valera disappears) Marcus: (Pulls out a picture of his Wife and Mother) I'm coming.... After finishing off the remains of the Underworld horde, Marcus finds nothing of his family and becomes emotionally angry and distressed. Moments later, he turns around to find Armageddon waiting silently..... After 20 minutes of relentless battle between the two powerful destructors, Marcus had Death pinned against the wall, ready to deal the final blow....but is interrupted by Steros who appears at the scene. Death then uses this opportunity to fatally stab Marcus in the lower abdomen. Marcus then drops to his knee's holding his fatal wound. Marcus: (Gurgling) I just want.... m-my family..... Steros: Here you are..... (Steros then points his hand towards a gleaming light, where his family appear smiling) Marcus: (Marcus then scoffs and his family then run to him, jumping on him to later hug him) (Death then silently fades away, with Valera appearing...smiling whilst she puts her arm upon Stero's shoulder.) Steros: I can let you stay with your family eternally in paradise, but you must willingly give up your power in turn for this gift. Marcus: (Marcus looks at his family, who begin to plead with him to come with them) Ok.....let's go..... (Marcus and his family then ascend into a bright light, with Valera looking up, witnessing Marcus and his family smiling and waving) Valera: You make me proud to serve you Steros...you really do have a heart Steros: (Steros smiles) All he wanted was his family...I have been deprived of that, but I refuse to let such a humble man go without a cause he finds just...let's go home... Valera: (Valera smiles) (Both Steros and Valera ascend into a bright light)